A three-dimensional (3D) display may provide a stereoscopic effect (e.g., an illusion of depth) by rendering two slightly different images, one image for the right eye (e.g., a right-eye image) and the other image for the left eye (e.g., a left-eye image) of a viewer. When each of the eyes sees its respective image on the display, the viewer may perceive a stereoscopic image.